


Eye Spy

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [42]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: The reader and daryl have a thing going on and you have to share a tent at the farm and one night daryl can’t sleep at all and he sees it really cold one and he keeps u warm it’s all cute and fluffy thank you xx





	Eye Spy

**The reader and daryl have a thing going on and you have to share a tent at the farm and one night daryl can’t sleep at all and he sees it really cold one and he keeps u warm it’s all cute and fluffy thank you xx**

**————————-**

You heaved a sigh as you lay there bundled in the blankets. It was freezing here outside and you didn’t like it much on the farm. You wished Hershel would just let you all live in the house with them, but at the same time, you understood why he didn’t trust you all yet, especially with Shane losing his grip on his fucking sanity. You heard Daryl shifting next to you, you’d had to share a tent since you got here but you didn’t mind. You weren’t exactly together but it was obvious to everyone in the group you both had something going on. It started back at the quarry, and after a heated argument in the woods, things escalated and suddenly you were being fucked against a tree. He seemed to like that you stood up for yourself and didn’t take any shit. And after the Merle incident, you were the only one there for him who actually cared. Sure Merle was an asshole but he was still a person and he was Daryl’s brother, he was all he had. 

After that, you grew a little closer but you still wouldn’t say it was anything serious, you were sure Daryl didn’t do serious. He wasn’t affectionate in the least, but you didn’t mind. You liked him as he was and if he didn’t want to be affectionate, you’d just take whatever he would give you when you were alone together. You shivered, the cold felt like it was reaching your bones and it was almost painful. You jumped when an arm came around you from behind, making you roll over, coming face to face with Daryl. You just blinked at him for a minute, unsure of what to say, he never did this with you and you were scared if you asked him about it, he would move away. 

“You’re cold.” He rasped softly, making you nod as you moved closer to him, relishing the heat his body was radiating. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and you almost melted into a puddle, maybe the cold wasn’t so bad if it meant Daryl held you like this. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” You asked quietly from your spot in the crook of his neck. His hand came up and toyed with your hair absentmindedly and you fought a smile. 

“Just too much goin’ on in my head. And I’m freezin’ my balls off.” He said with a slight smirk, causing you to snort at him.

“I think Shane’s losing his shit.” You mumbled with a sigh, you felt his arms tighten around you a little.

“I know. Gonna keep an eye on him, just make sure ya keep outta his way alright?” He said firmly, you nodded smiling to yourself, you liked it when he was protective like this.

“We should play a game to pass the time until we get tired.” You suggested, moving away a little so you could see him. He quirked a brow looking completely amused at the suggestion. 

His hand didn’t leave your hair and you were pleased with the affection he was showing you, you hoped this was a turning point for him with you.

“A game? Like what? Eye spy?” He snorted, making you squint playfully at him.

“Why not?” You huffed childishly, making him grin at you. You loved those smiles, he only ever seemed to grace you with them and no one else.

“We’re the only things in the damn tent, gonna be a short ass game.” He sniggered, you sneered at him and rolled your eyes.

“Fine then, let’s just ask each other questions, I feel like I don’t know enough about you.” You said as you gave him a sad look, batting your lashes at him. 

“I don’t know y/n…” He trailed off, you could see his guard going up again and you panicked a little.

“It won’t be anything deep or too personal. Please?” You pleaded, pouting at him. He looked at you for a minute before relenting with a sigh, he was finding it harder and harder to say no to anything you asked him these days, he knew he was getting attached.

“Favourite colour?” You asked excitedly, he shook his head as he huffed a laugh at your enthusiasm.

“Green. Yours?” He asked, his hand still toying with your hair, it was relaxing.

“Purple. Uh… Favourite food?” 

“Pizza…or a good steak.” He smirked, you grinned at him, your hands playing with the buttons on his shirt.

“Favourite kind of music?” You asked curiously.

“Probably rock, a little punk I guess.” He shrugged. “Fuckin’ hate country music though, what about you?” He added, making you laugh at him.

“Pop punk mainly, but I like a bit of everything…Have you ever cuddled in a tent before?” You grinned mischievously, he squinted at you and scoffed.

“I don’t fuckin’ cuddle.” He stated firmly, you bit your lip so you didn’t laugh at him.

“You don’t cuddle? So what are we doing right now?” You asked teasingly.

“Sharin’ body heat.” He huffed. You snorted and shook your head, your smile widening when he looked at you and smiled himself. 

“How romantic.” You grinned.

“Ya want romance huh? I can go out and get a deer for ya, skin him and let ya cook him. Can have a nice romantic dinner with the dead walkin’ around, how about that?” He smirked. You pursed your lips, pretending to look like you were thinking for a moment.

“Hmmm…I like the sound of that.” You smiled. He shook his head looking amused as he leant in and kissed you softly. His kisses always fascinated you. When he’d kiss you when things were getting hot and heavy, it was intense and all-consuming, his kisses were passionate and hard. But sometimes, like this, even though it was rare, he would kiss you sweetly and it would make your heart melt like a popsicle. He didn’t look the type to be sweet and gentle but he had proved you wrong.

You kissed him back, just relaxing into him and when he moved away you both looked at each other as he played with your hair.

“Need to sleep.” He sighed regretfully, you both needed the rest, neither of you knew what the next day would bring and you had to be prepared, he just felt like if he was asleep he was missing out on time alone with you.

“Maybe tomorrow you can catch that deer, so we can have our date.” You smirked up at him. He gave you a lopsided grin and placed another sweet kiss on your lips.

“Maybe, let’s just hope the damn walkers ain’t got ‘em all first.” He snorted, pulling you closer so your face was back in the crook of his neck. 

It was so much warmer like this and you felt your eyelids droop from the tiredness of the day. You were dozing off and you were sure he was too.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” You whispered tiredly as you drifted in and out of consciousness.

“Me too. Wouldn’t wanna be anywhere other than right here with my girl.” He replied quietly. You moved to look at him, blinking a little.

“I’m your girl?” You asked softly, almost like you were in awe of such a thing, you hadn’t expected him to come out with that but you really liked the sound of it.

“Damn right you are.” He grinned, squeezing you a little. You beamed a smile at him as you snuggled back into him, enjoying the heat and just being so close to him, letting his scent soothe you as you both fell asleep.


End file.
